finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Confuse (ability)
.]] Confuse , also known as CONF, Confu, Charm, or Muddle, is a recurring White and Black Magic spell in the series. It inflicts the status of the same name. Appearances Final Fantasy Confuse (CONF on the NES and Muddle in Final Fantasy Origins) is a level 4 Black Magic spell that attempts to inflict Confuse on all enemies with a low success rate. The spell can be bought at Elfheim and can be learned by the Black Mage, Black Wizard, Red Mage, Red Wizard, and Ninja job classes. In the Dawn of Souls, 20th Anniversary Edition, and iOS releases, it costs 15 MP to cast. Final Fantasy II Confuse is a Black Magic spell which inflicts the Confuse status effect on one or all enemies. The success rate increases with the spell's level. Any character can learn Confuse by having them use the Confuse Tome (Confuse Scroll in Origins). Confuse VI is used exclusively by Sorcerer, while Confuse XVI is used by Beelzebub, Hecteyes, Imp, and Devil Wolf. Final Fantasy III Confuse (also called Confu) is a level 4 White Magic spell that can be bought in Northeast Saronia, Doga's Village, and Gysahl for 3,000 gil. Confuse can also be cast through the Lamia Scale item and through the weapon Faerie Claws. It has a 25% accuracy of inflicting Confusion to one or all enemies. Final Fantasy IV Confuse (Charm in earlier release) is a White Magic spell. It has a casting time of 1. In 2D releases it costs 10 MP to cast (5 MP in 3D versions). It can be learned by child Rydia (level 8 in 3D versions), Rosa (level 24), and Porom (level 25). In 2D versions it has a 75% accuracy (60% accuracy in 3D versions). Final Fantasy IV -Interlude- Confuse is a White Magic spell learned initially by Rosa and Porom. It inflicts Confuse to a single target at the cost of 10 MP. Final Fantasy IV: The After Years Confuse is a White Magic spell learned by Porom (level 25), Leonora (level 35), Rosa (default), and Fusoya (default). The spell costs 10 MP to cast. Final Fantasy V Confuse is a level 3 White Magic spell that costs 4 MP to cast and can be bought for 650 gil at Karnak and Jachol. Confuse can be used by Apanda, Byblos, Carbuncle, Black Warlock, Imp, Omniscient, Sorcerer, Tiny Mage, and Wendigo. Confuse can be used by catching and releasing a Mindflusher, Mini Satana, or the Imp at either Great Forest of Moore or Exdeath's Castle. It also is one of the spells that can be cast from the Wonder Wand for free. Final Fantasy VI Confuse is an effect spell that costs 8 MP to cast, and is learned at a x7 rate from Cait Sith, though Celes (level 32 (although there is a bug that prevents her from learning it in the original versions; see below)). It has a hit rate of 94 and is vulnerable to Runic. Confuse is an Added Ability to the Angel Brush weapon. The spell is used in the first fight with Kefka, Level 20 Magic, Magic, Wizard, and Abaddon. There is also the dummied out enemy spell called Confusion. It would have inflicted Confuse on all targets. It has a hit Rate of 68 and would cost 20 MP to cast. On the SNES, and possibly other versions, Celes doesn't learn Confuse from level averaging. If Celes levels up past or to 32 due to level averaging, but does not reach at least 40, she will learn Haste but not Confuse. Both Haste and Confuse are supposed to be learned at level 32, but due to the way her natural spell list is ordered and the way the list is sorted during level averaging, Confuse is lost because Berserk is learned at level 40. This is due to Berserk being stuck between Haste and Confuse. This is due to Celes's learning spell list order: * Level 32 Haste * Level 40 Berserk * Level 32 Confuse The effect of the bug is mitigated as every character can learn magic through magicite. Final Fantasy VII Confu is the level 1 spell on the Mystify Materia and costs 18 MP to cast. It has a 60% chance of inflicting the target with Confusion. Mystify can be bought from Gongaga or Rocket Town for 6,000 gil. The enemy Scissors (Lower) and the boss Helletic Hojo can use the spell, though Helletic Hojo will only cast the spell if both of his arms are alive. Final Fantasy VIII Casting Confuse in battle increases compatibility with Doomtrain by 1 and with Siren by 0.6, but lowers compatibility with Cerberus and Carbuncle by 0.2. Confuse can also be junctioned to inflict or resist against the status. Final Fantasy IX The White Magic spell Confuse inflicts the Confusion status. Dagger can learn Confuse from the Asura's Rod or Lamia's Tiara for 35 AP, and it costs 8 MP to cast. It can be reflected and works with Return Magic. The Cactuar enemy and Quale can also use the spell. It has 50% accuracy. Final Fantasy X Confuse is an enemy-only ability and cannot be used by the player. It is used by the Guado Guardians during the Wendigo battle, Master Coeurl, Omega Weapon, and Ultima Weapon. Final Fantasy X-2 Confuse is a Dark Knight Arcana spell that requires 30 AP to learn. It requires Demi to be mastered first, and costs 12 MP to cast. It can also be used by equipping the Chaos Shock accessory as well as equipping the Raging Giant Garment Grid. The spell can be used by Barong (Oversoul), Dark Elemental, Duo, Elma during Chapter 5, King Takouba (Oversoul), Seymour (Fiend Arena), and Tomb. Final Fantasy XII Confuse is Arcane Magick 2 that costs 10 MP to use and is attainable after the events at the Tomb of Raithwall. It can be bought from Rabanastre and Eruyt Village for 1,400 gil. In the Zodiac versions, this spell was made White Magick 8 and can be used by the White Mage and Knight job classes, although the Knight must have the Hashmal Esper license first. Final Fantasy Tactics Confuse is an ability learned by the Templar job for 200 JP. It inflicts Confuse to one target with a range of 4 for 14 MP. Final Fantasy Legend III Confu is a White Magic spell that can inflict confusion on an enemy or cure an ally's confusion. It cost 16 MP to use, and it can be bought for 1700 GP in Muu (Past & Present). Final Fantasy: The 4 Heroes of Light Confuse is a Dark Magic spell and costs 2 AP to cast. The spell can be given to any character by having a Confuse Tome in the character's inventory. The spell can only be purchased in Guera and Urbeth for 500 gil. Final Fantasy Dimensions Dissidia Final Fantasy Confuse is an ability that can be chosen in the Onion Knight's Sage EX Burst, although it does nothing when selected. ''Dissidia Final Fantasy Opera Omnia ''Final Fantasy Artniks Dive Final Fantasy Record Keeper Final Fantasy Explorers ''World of Final Fantasy Confuse is an active ability that inflicts confusion on a single target for 3 AP. It can be used by 2P Tama, Coeurl, Devil Wolf, and Serafie. ''Chocobo's Dungeon 2 Non-''Final Fantasy'' appearances Kingdom Hearts series Confuse is a magic spell in a few of the games in the series. In and , the spell makes enemies attack each other. In , it makes enemies attack less often. In , it confuses an enemy for six seconds and grants Magic +1 when attached to a recipe. Gallery FFI Muddle PS.png|''Final Fantasy'' (PS). FFI Confuse GBA.png|''Final Fantasy'' (GBA). FFI PSP Confuse.png|''Final Fantasy'' (PSP). FF1_3DS_Confu.jpg| FFII Muddle16 PS.png|Muddle XVI cast on the party in Final Fantasy II (PS). FFII Confuse6 GBA.png|Confuse VI cast on the party in Final Fantasy II (GBA). FFII Confuse16 GBA.png|Confuse XVI in Final Fantasy II (GBA). FFII PSP Confuse.png|''Final Fantasy II'' (PSP). FFII PSP Confuse All.png|Confuse cast on the enemy party in Final Fantasy II (PSP). FFII iPod Confuse XVI EA.png|Confuse XVI cast on the Party in Final Fantasy II (iOS). FFIII NES Confu.png|''Final Fantasy III'' (NES). FFIIIDS Confuse.png|''Final Fantasy III'' (DS). FFIV SNES Charm.png|''Final Fantasy IV'' (SNES). FFIVConfuse.png|''Final Fantasy IV'' (GBA). FFIVDS Confuse.png|''Final Fantasy IV'' (DS). FF4PSP Confuse.png|''Final Fantasy IV: The Complete Collection. TAY Wii Confuse.jpg|Final Fantasy IV: The After Years'' (Wii). Confuse-FFVA.png|''Final Fantasy V'' (GBA). FFV iOS Confuse.png|''Final Fantasy V'' (iOS/Android). FFIV TAY STEAM Confuse.jpg|''Final Fantasy IV: The After Years'' (Steam). ConfuseFF6.png|Confuse in Final Fantasy VI. FFVI Confusion.png|Dummied enemy spell Confusion in Final Fantasy VI. FFVII Confuse.png|''Final Fantasy VII. FFVII Confu All.png|Confu used against all enemies in ''Final Fantasy VII. FFVIII Confuse.png|''Final Fantasy VIII. FFX Confuse.png|Final Fantasy X. FFX-2 Confuse.PNG|Final Fantasy X-2. FFXII Confuse.PNG|Final Fantasy XII. FFT Confuse.png|Final Fantasy Tactics. FFLIII Confu.png|Final Fantasy Legend III. FF4HoL Confuse.png|Final Fantasy: The 4 Heroes of Light. FFD Confuse.PNG|Final Fantasy Dimensions. FFRK Confuse Icon.png|Final Fantasy Record Keeper. FFBE Confuse FFT.png|Final Fantasy Brave Exvius'' FFT. BBS Confuse.png|''Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep''. Trivia * Often, when the confused spell is cast, chocobos appear circling around the affected target's head. This is a reference to animated characters who, when dizzy from falling over, have birds spiral around their heads. de:Konfus pl:Confuse (umiejętność) Category:Recurring Black Magic Category:Recurring White Magic